shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guddo Rakku/Personality and Relationships
— Rakku's reply to Berri's curiousity of his dreams Personality Guddo Rakku is an adventurous person who wants to live life to it fullest. He would get excited at any mention of treasure and would try to look it for the joy of the hunt. If he sits still, he would try to do something or sleep, as he hates boredom. If he gets so bored to a certain point, he would do something bizarre like rapidly jumping all over the place while claiming that he is a ghost, make drum sounds by banging his sheathed sword on buildings while singing nonsense, just play a game he just made up on the spot, or talk by himself with multiple personalities. Rakku has a child-like personality and behaves naively when it comes to flashy and incredibly large objects and animals especially cats and dragons. Rakku enjoys comedy and loves to hear jokes and laugh at them whenever he could. He loves to make witty comments and jokes to make his friends laugh which is well implemented in his strategies in psychology warfare against his opponents. Overall, he loves laughter as he sees it as a sign of joy and harmony. He has a slight temper whenever anyone insults or makes fun of any idea that he come ups when a decision is needed which he reacted with a childlike trantum. His ideas are so unusually creative, they are bizarre and when his ideas actually work, people around him are always so surprised and shocked to the point that they even questioned their own sense of reality. As a result, his friends always described him as a crazy and unpredictable guy as they can not keep up with his bizarre actions and what he's thinking at the moment. Despite his origins of living his childhood at Wano Island, he does not obey the customs set by his home country. He does not look down on woman and treats girls equally. He doesn't get completely embarrassed by women who wear revealing clothes which as female residents of Wano country wear kiminos as their daily clothes. But he still gets embarrassed if he spots a naked women as his heart is still innocent in the topic of love. When Berri found of this flaw, he tends to faint due to blood loss. Even though, he travels alone around the world, he actually seeks out for companionship so he would not be lonely. He values his friends more than his life and would do anything to protect and save them even at the cost of his life. Ever since he saw his childhood friend, Sakaya, die in his hands, he blamed himself for being so helplessness and not to being able to save her. He deemed her death as his greatest failure in his entire life. He still feels sorrow from her death to this day and kept her obi (sash) that she wore on the day she died as a reminder to his failure to save her in the past. Ever since, he became determined to not let anyone die in front of him again no matter what and even went so far to persistently follow Kozuka, a legendary swordsman, everywhere he goes including dangerous terrains that a normal person would not survive in, to ask him to personally train him in swordsmanship. Ironically, it's because of this desire for friends that he became a loner as he travels as a bounty hunter. He thought that as long he doesn't become to close to people, he wouldn't have relive a moment similar to Sakaya's death. After Joudan, his best friend died in front of him, he had a mental breakdown. If it wasn't for his friends and especially Berri, he wouldn't have regained the strength to live and fight Psycho. Rakku believed that if he could become the strongest swordsman in the world, no one would have to die because he would be able to protect them. Even though, Kozuka, a infamous powerful swordsman who will become his master in the future, continuously refused to train him and told him to get lost, Rakku still hung around him and tried to copy his sword style and his training exercises despite the fact that he could easily die from even attempting to imitate his rigorous abnormal training regime. Finally, after one year of doing so, Kozuka finally gave in after being so impressed with his annoying but impressive determination and officially took him as an apprentice. Rakku's goal to become the strong to help others has developed his protective and good-willed nature towards others even strangers. This has reached to the point that he becomes a overly-obsessive worrywart concerning the safety of his friends. He would help anyone in danger without asking for anything in return; however, he would not be too immoral to ask for food after he finishes a fight. Because of his bold actions, unknowns to him, the people that he saved would refer to him as "The Great Wind" as they would recognize the Wind Kanji on his back as a sign of heroism. Whenever he fights, if the situation demands it, he would try to lead his opponent into less crowded areas to prevent any causality. He also prefers to not let people especially the children to oversee his fights, as he did not want their innocence to be ruined if the fight becomes ugly or bloody. He also prefer to fight battles (especially life or death battles) by himself and even kept certain facts and secrets to himself as he doesn't want anyone else to get involved with danger. It's because of this habit, he almost always ends up in circumstances that nearly cost him his life. This trait annoys his comrades as they see him as a stubborn and reckless person who does not put enough trust in other to take care of themselves in serious situations. Whenever he is with children, his usual behavior converts into a caring parental and friendly nature even in drastic situations since he feels as ease with them since they remind him of his youth and wanted them to live out their youth untainted unlike his. He displays this trait whenever he's with Kouko, Joudan's daughter which have caused Kouko to consider him as her uncle. He likes to fight as he finds battles as a thrilling experience and good way to exercise but he does not like to kill as he sees life as an irreplaceable and precious thing. He would seek out duels with other swordsman in order to become stronger and perfect his fighting skills especially his swordsmanship. He would not care how much stronger his opponents as he sees it as an interesting challenge to overcome and to become stronger much faster. He would usually bond with his opponents in his sword duels even if they do not get along, they would still respect each other's strength no matter whom the victor of the duel is. Afterwards, they would party, share their life stories, and truly become friends. This is how he bonded with his first friend that is a pirate, Laughing Omen Joudan who later became the Captain of the Conman Pirates and became quick friends with his crew despite fighting them on their 1st meeting. Afterwards, he even bonded with Flower Vista, the 5th commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, whom introduced him to FireFist Ace and afterwards, Whitebeard. Rakku decided to bounty-hunt for a living as a way to protect the weak from the strong. He could have joined the Marines after he finished his training with his master but he thought that he lose some of his freedom to explore the world. In addition, he felt that there was something about odd about some of the Marine officers' sense of justice when he met them at Nikki Island. Ever since he assisted them in the capture of a pirate crew, The Origami Pirates, he felt that he could not completely trust the Marines and remains cautious of their actions. Rakku despises pirates ever since the Berserk Pirate Incident that resulted in the destruction of his hometown and the death of his childhood friend, Sakaya. However, his perception on pirates changed after he met Joudan even though they had a rocky start in their friendship, he got rid of his first bad impression on pirates and started to view pirates in a different light and decided that there are actually good pirates after all. Ever since, he became friends with more pirates (if he thinks they are good pirates) and decides not to collect their bounty since he would not want to turn in a friend to the Marines with the exception of Marcus Soarian but under a unique circumstance. As for the pirates and criminals he does not like, he would collect their bounty and turn them in the Marines after defeating them. Rakku usually break his opponents' weapons as a sign to them that he destroyed their beliefs and sense of justice and the so-called strength that they believe in, which earned him the title, "Weapon Executioner," which all of those he defeated seem to unanimously agree that Rakku is a weapon that killed them by ridding of their purpose in life. Rakku would even go over the line to kill criminals if they incur his wrath by killing someone close to him or others. This trait gave him the name of, "The Blue-haired Omen," as many criminals he meets are often murderers. Whenever he accepts the task of collecting a bounty of a criminal, he would rather kill the person if the person had escaped justice too often or has killed someone he knows personally and/or children. If he ever sees someone showing signs of weakness in dangerous and serious situations, he would forgive them for being scared but if they could have done something, he would berate them for being weak-minded and would encourage them to fight for their beliefs even by unorthodox methods. Whenever Rakku runs out of money and is starving, he would commit eat & run flawlessly although many times, he was very close to be captured by the Marines. Rakku would feel guilty for his actions so he would try to pay back his restaurant bills as possible after collecting a bounty on a criminal he capture. However, after committing so many eat & runs and becoming infamous for defeating many dangerous pirates, it has become more difficult for him to collect his bounties, as the Marines would try to capture him whenever he tries to collect his reward for defeating and turning in wanted criminals. As a result, he had to rob Marine banks to get his specific amount of reward that he deserves for his bounty-hunting service. Because of his crimes, Rakku becomes very cautious whenever he is around Marines because he was always tired of escaping from the Marine's relentless pursuits. Especially since he cannot seriously hit them since they have not done anything wrong and just serving their duty as Marine officers. Too well for Rakku's standards. Ever since he became the captain of the Joudan Pirates, he reconsidered his thoughts on becoming the strongest swordsman in the world. He no longer believes that the title exists anymore as he believes it is nothing but an illusion. He found something more important than the fame of being the strongest but regardless, he still enjoys crossing swords with other swordsmen. Now he wants to find a new dream and be with his lover forever. Along the way in his adventures in the New World, he pondered on the thought of looking for the legendary treasure from the previous Pirate King, One Piece. Relationships Crew Kouko Berri Tekkan Jet Leek Lolo Yaku Donburi Noh Kyouki Mana Family In Wano, Guddo Rakku has a father and mother who is currently living in a neighboring village, Habaki, after their hometown, Tsuba, was destroyed by the Berserk Pirates. His parents still worry about his safety as he travels around the world as a bounty hunter but value his resolve to help people. Anytime Rakku comes back to the New World, he would always to come back to his home country to visit his parents. Friends/Allies Sakaya Rakku has known Sakaya ever since they were babies. They always visited each other houses and play together with the wackiest games that they spontaneously made up. The game that they usually play is "Slay the Dragon," where one of them is a dragon and the other is a swordsman. For some reason, Rakku always plays the role as the dragon as he likes to make monster sounds and playing the villain role. They were always seen together as children and whenever they fight each other, they would laugh it off after eating ice cream. Ever since Sakaya's death, he wears her black obi with gold lining (which she wore on the day of her death), as a way to mourn her death and to always reminds himself that he was helpless to prevent his best friend to die. Whenever he returns to Wano, he would always buy a bouquet of her favorite flowers, sunflowers, to place on her grave and talk to himself of their good times together. Kozuka Conman Pirates This pirate crew is actually one of the few groups of pirates that Rakku actually got along and even further, the only pirate crew he would consider as his best friends. Izaya Whitebeard Pirates Masked Pirates Skyline Pirates Garou Jester Pirates Enemies Machete Spine Origami Pirates Hayaku Onigurak Island Cold-Hearted Pirates Apex Terror Pirates Supreme Pirates The Supreme Pirates constantly tries to kidnap Kouko to fulfill part of their plans to take over the world so Rakku always had to thwart their plans as part of his promise to Joudan to take care of Kouko. ???? His worst enemy yet, ????, is the person that Rakku deprises as he tries to kill his entire crew. He also wants to kidnap Kouko and Berri as well. He's the most evil person he has ever met in his entire life. Mihawk Marines Category:Character Subpages Category:FoolishMortalFOOL